


A Coveted Prize

by Lass_Kicker



Series: The Greatest Prize [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Comfort, Divorce, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Moving On, Realising Feelings, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lass_Kicker/pseuds/Lass_Kicker
Summary: It has been six months since Julie walked out of her marriage after she realises that Chris' heart was always belonging to another. Now, she is forced to go to a wedding, one he will be at too and she needs a friend to go with her for support, and there is only one man she or close friend Natalie Dormer can think of, Michael.





	1. Chapter 1

Julie looked at the invite in front of her, she did not know what to say. She wanted to go to the wedding, Amy had been as much a friend to her as she was Chris’s, but that was the issue, there was no way that Chris would NOT be there, they would send him an invite too, she did not know if she could handle that. 

For the first few weeks after the split, the paps seemed obsessed with getting photos, stories and information, in the end, when no one said anything, they settled for making up stories, he cheated while away, she cheated because he was gone. She wanted kids, he didn’t, he wanted them and she didn’t, he wanted to be single because Pratt was single, there were an incredible amount of utter nonsense stories out there and more terrifying than that were the sheer amount of idiots that believed them. 

After a time, the famous Lydia made her appearance, on Chris’s arm at the Academy Awards if you don’t mind. Julie knew it would happen, she also knew he was free to do anything he wanted now, she had chosen to leave, but the loving look they shared, one of soulmates, hurt, she hid herself from the world for two days after that, the only one to get through to her was the same one to keep her from turning to drink or something worse throughout it all, Michael. 

Michael made sure she got a new place, helped her get her stuff together and made sure to text her every day to make sure she knew she had someone to talk to, but she had not seen him in the few months since that. Her divorce was quick and simple, neither wanted anything from the other, there were no kids and even though it crushed her somewhat, she did not argue Chris keeping Dodger. They got him together, but he had been Chris’s idea and he had been the one the dog went to first, he was more his dog, but she missed him terribly. More than once, she almost caved and texted Chris to ask how he was getting on, but she controlled herself, now with the picture of Chris looking at Lydia adoringly, she was able to use that gut-wrenching image to stop herself before she did. 

Julie looked at the invite again and grimaced. She couldn’t ignore it, she had to go, it would be incredibly rude not to, Amy had helped her with her wedding. Looking at the invite, she realised Amy had given her a plus one. She had not been spotted in the company of anyone since her marriage fell apart, yet she was offered such an invite. Amy’s wedding was a small one, she was uncertain how many she would know there, so she knew that she needed some company with her. She considered Natalie for a moment, so she called her fellow Englishwoman, hoping she could come. 

‘I am going.’ Natalie’s smile was audible. ‘She invited me and Tony, we’re going. Sorry.’

‘At least you’ll be there for me to talk to.’

‘And I promise to give that slimeball loads of stink eye.’

‘Nat, don’t.’

‘Jules, Mike told me what he said, what he did.’

‘I know, but it’s not worth it.’

‘Actually, that’s not a bad idea.’ 

‘What?’

‘Mike.’

‘What about him?’

‘What do you mean “what about him” make him your plus one.’ Dormer scoffed. ‘You’ve always been close and he is actually fun to talk to, and he helped you through this, it’s perfect.’

Julie had to concede, it was not a bad idea. ‘I’ll see if he is free.’ 

‘Woohoo. This’ll be fun.’ Natalie sang. ‘We’ll make sure to book the rooms next to each other. I’ll book them now.’

‘I don’t know who my plus one is yet.’

‘Sure, you’re asking Mike now.’

‘Fine, whatever.’ She knew better than to argue, Natalie would win, either way, this way she had her dignity.

‘And who knows, maybe with a little too much wine in, he might be willing to scratch an itch or two for you.’

‘NATALIE!’ 

‘Oh come off it Jules, I saw the way you looked at him when he and I did The Counselor.’ 

‘I was not expecting a naked Irish/German man to be just walking around with everything hanging out on set.’ 

‘Well you got one and you didn’t seem to mind.’ Natalie laughed. 

‘Get off the phone, you perv. I am getting STI’s just hearing your dirty thoughts.’ That caused Natalie to laugh more before saying her goodbye and hanging up the phone. Nervously, Julie got Michael’s number up on her phone, looking at it for a time before finally inhaling deeply and pressing the “call” button. 

‘Hello, stranger.’ She could hear his smile through the phone. 

‘Hi.’

‘Are you alright?’

‘Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something.’

‘Ask away, love.’

“Love” Michael had a terrible habit of using that word, but in his Kerry twang, it sounded more like “luv”. 

‘I was invited to a wedding, it’s in six weeks in a vineyard in California.’

‘Right?’

‘I...would you please come with me?’

‘Really?’

‘I don’t want to go to it alone and Natalie is bringing Anthony so it’s not like we won’t know anyone and we got talking about you and she pointed out you are just the most fun to be around, not to mention I haven’t seen you in a while and…’

‘Wait is this Jack Gallows wedding you are talking about?’

Julie frowned, ‘Yeah, he’s marrying Amy Michaels.’

‘I’m already going.’ Michael laughed. 

‘Oh, okay.’ Julie felt somewhat downtrodden. 

‘Yeah, we can go together now. Thank God, I am sick of turning up to these things stag and getting all these comments. This is perfect.’ The relief in his voice startled her. 

‘Really?’

‘Yes, wait you asked me and you are asking now am I sure?’ Michael continued to laugh. ‘No, this is perfect, and Natalie to be there too, that’s great.’ 

‘She is booking the rooms for us.’

‘Smart girl.’ Michael smiled. 

‘There’s just one thing.’ There was a pause on the phone, telling her that he was listening. ‘Chris is probably going to be there, with her.’

‘You’re sure?’

‘He knows Amy for years, he’ll be there.’

‘How are you about that?’

‘It’s none of my business.’

‘No, but considering…’

‘What do you want me to say, Mike, I am not overly happy that my ex-husband will be going to the same wedding as me with his new love, that happened to be his old love that he actually loved and only married me to try and get over her and as soon as she shows interest, he rushes back to her and lies to me about it?’

‘Yes, I do want you to say that because it is healthier to say it than to bottle it in.’

‘You’re right.’

‘I usually am, love.’

‘Cocky prick.’ She could not contain her smile. ‘God, I cannot wait to see you, Mike.’

‘Wow, that’s a declaration for you.’ 

‘Shut up.’ She scoffed. 

‘I cannot wait to see you either Jules, honestly.’ 

‘Thanks, I better go here, I have to sort things before work.’

‘Okay, I’ll talk to you soon.’ When he hung up the phone, Michael stared at it for a moment, hoping and praying that his patience and allowing her to get over her marriage and healing herself was resulting in the result he could only dream of. He did not want to get ahead of himself, he knew there was still a huge chance she wanted him only as a supportive friend and he needed to be ready for that, but a part of him could not contain it to that, he knew there was a chance of more, and that glimmer is what he focused on. 

*

The vineyard was beautiful, Michael had to commend Jack and Amy for their taste. He walked up the steps and into the reception. 

‘Name, Sir?’ The woman with a polite smile behind the counter asked. 

‘Fassbender, Michael.’

‘Your partner is already in the room, she checked in earlier.’ The woman smiled. 

‘My…’ Michael looked at the woman in confusion. He was not one to have overly weird fans, but that was sending alarm bells running through his head. 

‘Yes,’ She looked at him again. ‘Is there a problem, Sir?’

‘No, no problem.’ Michael turned to see Natalie Dormer standing behind him smiling. ‘Hello.’ She went in for a hug. 

‘Hi. What’s this about a girl in my room?’

‘Well, it’s terribly busy because of the wedding, so you and Jules are sharing.’

‘Me and…’ 

‘Yep, so you’re welcome.’ Michael frowned at her. ‘Do not play coy. I know you are bananas about her, you don’t really try to hide it, it’s embarrassing really.’ She laughed as she linked arms with Michael, bringing him to the rooms, Michael just looked at her, following blindly. ‘She’s really happy now, apart from him throwing that other cow in her face like this, swearing she was nothing when clearly she is something, but she deserves someone who sees her as something to be coveted, you always did. It should have been you from the start, what were you thinking?’

‘She is ten years younger than me.’ 

‘So? What is age, you were both adults then, you’re both adults now, you need to be happy, both of you, so get off your ass and do something about it, there is literally no better time.’ She said nothing more before going to the end of the hall and grinning widely as she knocked on the door. ‘Jules, guess who’s here.’

Julie took only a moment before opening the door. ‘Hi.’ She immediately looked at Michael apologetically. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Why?’ He looked at her in concern. 

‘You don’t mind sharing, do you, it’s really big, there are two beds so…’

‘Jules, I have filmed in some odd places, ask McAvoy, he and I were forced to share a single bed for three days once. If I can deal with his stinky Scottish feet in my face, I can handle a lovely spacious room with a lovely tidy woman.’ He gave a wide smile, the one that most people called the “Shark” one. 

‘I’ll let you get settled. Anthony and I will be having dinner at seven if either or both of you two are free.’ Natalie smiled before turning and leaving, Julie opening the door properly for Michael to come in, when he settled his bag on the far bed, he turned to see her taking his suit and placing it carefully on the rail to keep it good. 

‘Sorry.’ She looked at him apologetically again. ‘Force of habit.’

‘It’s fine, thank you.’ He smiled back before looking next to it. ‘Wait, this is what you are wearing?’ He looked at the dress beside it. 

‘Yes. Is something wrong?’

‘No.’ He cleared his throat, his voice having gone up a few octaves. ‘No, it is beautiful, we actually match some bit, my pockerchief is red too.’ 

‘Really? That’s ironic.’ She laughed. 

‘People might think we planned that.’

‘Yes,’ her face fell for a moment. 

‘You’re not worried about…’

‘I don’t care what Chris does, or Lydia.’ There was some momentary coldness in her tone. ‘They have their lives, I have mine.’

‘Are you sure he’s here?’

‘Yeah, Amy text to tell me he had accepted, just as a heads-up I suppose. I told her just as long as I am not sitting next to them, I will be the perfect guest and I would expect him to be the same.’ She shrugged. ‘I’ll let you get yourself sorted, you don’t need to be bothered for the afternoon.’

‘Jules.’ She turned and looked at him. ‘You are not a bother, you know that.’ He walked over to her. ‘I actually would love nothing more than to get some late lunch and catch up.’ 

‘That sounds nice.’

‘I showered earlier, so I am good for now, just let me wash my face and splash on some aftershave and we’ll go to the restaurant.’ 

*

Julie’s cheeks ached from the fits of laughter Michael had her in between bites of food. She found herself incredibly happy to talk to him about different matters. She did not get to spend Christmas in Fossa, it was booked out, but she spent New Years. Michael was not there, he was filming, but his parents met hers and they had a great time. She told him of the number of times her mother made comment on how lovely his mother was. 

‘I think she was dropping hints.’ Michael laughed. 

‘Really, what gave that away? Julie retorted as she started to laugh again. ‘I was also told that there are twelve years between her and Roger, again.’

‘Why?’

‘Because your father made a comment that it is a pity there’s a decade between us.’

‘Jesus, really?’

‘Yeah.’ she nodded. 

‘Well, he was never a subtle man.’ Michael chuckled. ‘He has been badgering me for years that you were too good for…’

‘Wow, your father realised that before I did.’ Julie stated coldly as she drank the last of her wine.

‘It would seem so.’ 

‘Thanks for this Mike.’ 

‘You deserve it.’

‘We do, don’t we?’ She smiled. 

‘Yes, now, I don’t know about you, but I want a walk before meeting Nat and Anthony for dinner. Care to join me?’ 

‘I suppose I better, I won’t fit the dress tomorrow if I get lazy after that lunch and do nothing.’

‘You’re hardly going to balloon three sizes after a goats cheese salad.’ He scoffed. 

‘No, but I saw the dinner menu and have decided on tonight’s meal and that will not help.’

Michael laughed as he rose to his feet, his gaze catching that of another in the corner of the restaurant. When Julie had gotten up, she was still smiling but noticed the look on his face so she turned around to see what had caused it. As soon as she saw her ex-husband looking at them, she gave a small head nod in salute before turning back to Michael, ‘Shall we?’

‘Yes. I think we shall.’ He linked his arm with hers and went to the counter, signing the bill onto their room before walking out of the restaurant. ‘Are you alright?’ Michael asked. 

‘Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?’

‘Well, they were there.’

‘I didn’t see her. Look, Michael, he’s here, he has a right to be, I’m actually okay with it, seeing him, I realise, I’m okay.’ He looked at her. ‘I...He wasn’t happy, I thought we were, but he clearly didn’t want it and now I have let go of it, I realise, I’m okay.’ 

Michael held her close before kissing her head, ‘Is it wrong for me to say I am happy to hear that?’

‘Do you mean it in a way like you are happy I have moved on?’

‘Of course.’

‘Then no, it is not wrong to say that.’

‘What’s your plans for the future?’

‘I’m not entirely sure. I guess try and find what I wanted with Chris with someone who wants it with me.’ She shrugged. 

Michael said nothing as they walked, but he found himself hoping he could convey that he wanted to have such with her if she was interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they continue to prepare for the wedding, Michael and Julie spend time with friends, talking with people and together, how does it all fair?

The evening was pleasant, Julie and Michael were able to enjoy a lovely meal with Natalie and her fiance. They spoke about their day, Natalie grinning happily at hearing that they had spent the afternoon together and when the conversation eventually came to Chris, Julie simply was not bothered, something that made everyone, herself included, happy. 

Towards the end of the evening, Natalie, Anthony and Julie went to the rooms, Michael staying behind to catch up with the groom and best man, two men he was close friends with. 

‘So, you and Julie, how did that happen?’

‘It hasn’t. We are friends, she is single, I’m single, we said we would just remain together for this because we didn’t want to have to find people to come with.’

‘And Evans?’

‘What about him?’

‘He’s here with his fiance.’

Michael looked at the other man shocked. ‘Fi...they’re divorced with three months, separated six.’ 

‘I know.’

‘Jesus Christ.’ Michael shook his head. ‘Why did he even ask her?’

‘Lydia or Julie?’

‘Jules, why ask her to marry you when you clearly want someone else?’

‘No idea man. I mean, to me, it’s Amy or no one. I wouldn’t go through this ringer without being sure.’ Michael nodded. ‘Do you think you will?’

‘For the right one, I would.’

‘Any idea when you plan to meet her?’

‘I think I have already.’

‘So you do have a thing for Julie?’ Jack grinned. ‘Looks like I need to contact my bride-to-be.’

‘Why?’ Michael asked worriedly. 

‘To make a seating place change.’ He smiled, dialling. ‘Am’s, you owe me a backrub.’ There was a groan down the phone. ‘I just got it from the horse’s mouth myself. So you need to see can you put them together. Come on, it’s cute. You see, this is why I am marrying you, you are incredible.’ He hung up the phone again. ‘She’s next to you tomorrow. Don’t get shit faced and mess it up.’ 

‘I don’t plan to.’ Michael help out his bottle of beer and the men clinked bottles.

*

‘So, that was the plan?’ Michael knew who was speaking before he turned around. ‘Tell her and get her to leave me, then go in for her yourself, I knew it. I knew you had a thing for Jules.’

‘You don’t get to say anything about anything, and you should thank me, me getting her to realise you were a lying shit meant you got to go and pursue your fiance.’ Chris’s face fell. ‘Yeah, I know about your little surprise. So leave her alone, she is over you and is having a nice time here with her friends.’ He instructed, turning again, but he turned around again. ‘How...why would you marry someone you did not love?’ 

‘I did…’ 

‘Just not a whole hell of a lot.’ Michael shook his head. ‘She’s moved on and you moved on, apparently, so tomorrow, and for the rest of this weekend, leave her alone, alright? e polite and give her space, this isn’t your event to ruin.’

‘I would never do that to Amy.’ Chris growled indignantly.

‘Good. Have a nice evening.’ Michael stated, turning again and heading down the hall. 

When he entered the room, he found himself smiling. Julie loved to sing, there was only one issue, she was not very good at it. He walked over to the bed he was using and sat down to take off his shoes. As soon as he looked at the clothes she had set out on her bed, he groaned. There was a sexy nightdress. It didn’t show anything, per se, but it would hug against her, something he always hated when he saw her dressed for a premier or other such thing, because she had, in his opinion, the most incredibly sexy figure. She was not thin like a model, she had an ass and breasts, and to have that meant she had something of a stomach too, but he could never stop himself from wishing he was the one that got to see what she looked like under her clothes. He spent so long trying to figure out what to do, he didn’t realise that the shower was no longer running, a few moments later, Julie walked into the room with a tiny towel on her than hardly covered her breasts or nether regions. 

‘Oh my God.’ She shrieked as she realised Michael was back. ‘Shit, sorry Mike, can you…?’

‘Em...yeah.’ He reached over and grabbed the soft clothing before reaching over to give them to her, praying she did not see the clear tent in his pants. 

‘I…’ The way she looked down before looking him in the eye meant she had. ‘Thanks.’ She took the nightdress and closed the door again. A few minutes later, she came out, and much to Michael’s chagrin, she looked more divine than he could have thought possible. ‘I am so sorry Mike, you...I can’t imagine that was pleasant for you.’

Michael had been planning to dismiss her comments, thinking them unnecessary, until she made that statement. ‘Wait, how is that not pleasant?’

‘Well. you know.’

‘No, I don’t, enlighten me.’ He folded his arms. ‘Did he make you think that you aren’t attractive?’

‘Well, you’ve seen her pictures, she looks like she weighs the same as my ass.’

‘That doesn’t make you the unattractive one.’ Michael pointed out, Julie didn’t respond. ‘You are incredibly beautiful and attractive, Jules, never let anyone say otherwise.’ 

‘Thanks.’ She stated, not feeling too convinced by his words. 

Michael rose to his feet and walked over to her, ‘You are the sexiest woman in the world, you have no idea how perfect you are.’ She stared at him in shock at his declaration. ‘Don’t you even see it?’ 

‘I…No.’ She shook her head as she spoke. 

He gently took her hand, kissing her fingertips as he looked her in the eye before edging her hand down his chest and to the front of his pants. There she was able to feel the very predominant bulge to the front of his trousers. ‘Can’t you see what you do to me?’

‘I…Why?’

‘We can’t help who we find sexy, you’re beautiful, smart, witty...how could I not?’ He waited to see her reaction. 

Julie could not comprehend fully what she was hearing. ‘I…’ 

‘Say something, please.’ He begged, not knowing if he was doing the right thing or not.

‘Sorry.’ She pulled her hand away from his crotch only just realising that it was still there. She looked at him for a moment, his blue eyes almost black with lust and desire. ‘Michael.’ 

‘Please.’ For a moment they just stood chest to chest, looking at one another before Julie leant up and kissed him. It took only a moment for Michael to react before he kissed her back, both sloppy and passionate as, after years of lusting, he could finally taste her lips on his.

Somehow, both could not claim to know how exactly, they made their way back to the bed before Michael sat on it, bringing Julie forward to straddle him, neither wanting to be the one to break the contact between their lips, their hands frantically touching one another in desperation. Julie’s hands fought with the clasp of Michael’s belt as his made their way up her thighs and to her ass. 

Natalie came out of her bathroom, ready for bed, looking at her fiance. ‘What has you grinning like the Cheshire cat?’

‘Can’t you hear them?’

‘Who?’

‘Mike and Jules are going at it like two Catholic bunnies.’ 

‘What? No, they wouldn’t go that fast.’ Antony indicated for her to come across the room, slowly, Natalie did just that and paused halfway across the room when the sounds became clear. ‘Wow.’

‘Guess both of them will be in great form tomorrow.’ Anthony laughed as finally, the noise settled down. ‘They’ve been at it for the whole time you were in there.’

*

The next morning, Michael woke first, moaning slightly as his body told him of the eeks and creaks he has as a result of the activities he had partaken in the night before. He smiled as he saw Julie asleep against him, her hand in his as she slept, their fingers intertwined. It only occurred to him that in their lustful passion the night before, neither of them thought of about protection. He looked at Julie in concern. He had wanted to be with her, but not to worry about those sorts of things so quickly. 

When she began to stir, he wondered how best to approach it with her. As soon as she turned her head to him in confusion before realisation came to her face, she smiled. ‘Hi.’

‘Hello Beautiful, did you sleep well?’

‘Yes, you?’

‘Incredibly.’

‘I...I thought I dreamt that.’

Michael grinned widely. ‘I am taking that as a compliment, but no, you didn’t, that was all real.’ She stretched slightly. ‘Jules, are you…could you get...?’

‘I’ve a bar in, no babies.’ she declared. Michael sighed in relief. ‘And because of Chris’ actions, I got tested too, I’m clean and clear.’

‘Good, that’s a good idea. I got checked for my last movie and, well, I haven’t been with anyone, so that should still stand.’

‘We should have been a bit more careful though.’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Mike? Where does this leave us?’

‘How do you mean?’

‘Was this just…?’

‘Something I wanted out of my system? I didn’t do it because I needed a lay, I did it because I wanted to, because I wanted the chance to be the one to make you moan.’ 

‘I moan all the time; different kind of moan though.’ She joked. 

‘I’ll make sure you do the first kind more often.’ He grinned, kissing her, Julie smiled and kissed him back. ‘We need to get ready for the wedding, we stink of sex.’ 

‘We have time for a little more.’ Julie smiled, wiggling her eyebrows. 

‘You won’t hear me complain.’ Michael’s eyebrows rose as she slid her leg over his abdomen and straddled him again. ‘Oh no, this time, it’s my turn in charge.’ He grinned, putting an arm around her and turning them both around so that she was under him before he moved her legs to encourage her to wrap them around his back. 

*

‘Well, how are you two this morning, did you sleep well, you look like you slept well.’ Natalie beamed as she came down to breakfast, her hair in rollers. Michael and Julie looked at one another in confusion before looking back at her with concern as a result of her overly happy attitude.

‘We heard you both.’ Anthony informed them. 

‘Heard us?’

‘Last night and this morning.’ Natalie declared before making sounds that mimicked bed springs squeaking. 

Julie went red and Michael licked his teeth as he grinned. ‘No comment.’

‘So….is this more than a weekend of nookie or is this a thing?’

‘A thing.’ Michael looked to Julie as she answered, taking her hand in his. 

‘Hurt her like he did and I cut your balls off.’ Natalie warned. 

‘Not gonna happen.’ Michael stated. ‘And how come you’re not threatening him with that?’

‘I haven’t seen him yet.’ Natalie snarled. 

‘Don’t, he’s not worth it.’ Julie stated. 

‘You are far too nice about it.’

‘I am happy, I am not bringing bad things into my life, and that is bad because there is no good in it.’ She explained sagely. 

‘How are you the baby of the group?’ Anthony laughed. 

‘I just am.’ She smiled. 

*

The day went by quickly, Julie didn’t remember half of it. She was too busy having a great time with Natalie, Anthony and Michael. As the meal came to an end and the dance floor began to fill, she sighed contently as she leant against Michael. 

‘Are you alright?’

‘I’m just happy.’ 

He kissed her forehead. ‘You cannot imagine how happy it makes me to hear you say that.’ He looked across the dance floor and realised that they were being watched closely by someone. ‘Would you dance with me?’

Julie looked at him. ‘You said you don’t like to dance.’

‘I may have fibbed, I did not want to dance before because the woman I wanted to dance with was married and the way I wanted to dance with her was inappropriate, so now that she is considering being my girlfriend, I would like to dance with her.’

‘I am not considering, I would be happy to be your girlfriend, if you’ll have me?’

‘I want nothing more.’ He rose to his feet and extended his hand, she smiled as she took it and he led her to the floor. He held her close to him and danced slowly. They were nothing spectacular, they simply went in small circles, slowly. Julie realised what his words meant when she noticed the tender way he held her, the way his hand rested at the base of her back, softly, as though trying not to hurt a butterfly and how he kept his cheek to hers, his eyes closed as though wanting to cherish every moment. Julie found herself fighting to hold back tears as she realised the sheer intensity of Michael’s feelings for her, and how he had them during her marriage, something she had been oblivious to. He never let them hamper her friendship with him. ‘Jules…?’

‘Hmm?’

‘I’m not scaring you, am I?’

‘No, quite the opposite.’

‘I should have told you at the beginning.’

‘We cannot change what was, but I want this Mike. I...I think this is what was missing before.’

‘I want no one else, I love no one else. There’s only you Jules, there’s only ever been you.’

‘Even if I am just a “Little Girl”?’

Michael remembered the day he had playfully called her that towards the beginning, at the time he was trying to get himself to stop lusting after her. ‘All the more years to love you for.’

‘You are romantic behind it all, Irish.’

‘Hey, the Irish are one of the most romantic nations on the planet, we are responsible for Yeats and Wilde.’ 

They said no more as they danced, instead, they cherished the moment. 

*

As Michael got the bags ready the next morning, Julie stood looking over the vineyard. 

‘You look different.’ She turned to see her ex-husband behind her. 

‘You do too, I don’t think I saw you smile like I have in tabloids over the past few months in the whole of our marriage.’

‘Jules…’

‘It’s Julie, Jules is friends only, Chris, you know that.’ She reprimanded, her tone neutral.

‘I’m sorry, for everything.’

‘So, how far along is she?’ He said nothing. ‘Engaged so soon, it’s not rocket science, Chris. Plus, that dress is not figure hugging, but I’m not stupid, you rubbed it a few times during the evening.’

‘Five months.’ 

‘Wow, fast work. We’re only apart six. Good luck with it all.’

‘You and Michael…’

‘Are none of your business.’ She stated factually. 

‘He always had a thing for you.’ Chris stated in an accusing tone.

‘So he confessed.’ She remained calm as she folded her arms. 'But let's face it, you cannot think you have a right to be mad about that.'

‘How long?’ He demanded. 

‘Two days.’ He stared at her. ‘We came here for this, we got talking and one thing led to another and I realised that when I stood back and surveyed everything, we were a lie, a fairy tale I made up in my head to prevent me from realising the sheer sham that was our marriage and behind it all, there was a man that loved me for who I am in the way I want to be loved, and I realised that being with him makes me incredibly happy.’ He said nothing, guilt filling his features. ‘This is where you tell me good luck and we part ways, not phased by the other one’s newfound happiness.’ She suggested. 

‘Are you…?’ He seemed somewhat upset by her words.

‘Chris, I don’t care about your relationship, it doesn’t affect me, I have my life.’ She explained calmly. ‘All I care about is getting home and working out what I am going to do to make things work with Mike, you are not a thought for me, you have your life, I have mine. If I see the Patriots results I’ll more than likely think of you, or see a dog like Dodger, but other than that, you are not my concern, nor am I yours.’

‘You really are over it.’ He realised. 

‘I am.’ She confirmed with a smile. 

‘Dodger misses you.’

‘I miss him.’ 

‘You never…’

‘What do you expect me to do, text? No, I had to move on, not wallow around after you Christopher, to expect me to is ridiculous. He was more your dog, you chose one another.’ she explained. She noticed Michael standing in the foyer, looking at her in concern. ‘Goodbye Chris, have a nice life.’ she smiled as she walked by. ‘And congratulations on your engagement and other things.’ 

She walked to Michael who continued to look between the pair, but as she linked her arm with his and smiled genuinely at him, he paid Chris no more attention as they walked away. ‘What was that about?’

‘Can you believe, he’s upset I’ve moved on so quickly?’

‘You’ve moved on quickly? He’s engaged after a few months.’

‘She’s pregnant.’ Michael looked at her. ‘We are six months apart and she is five or so months pregnant.’ 

‘And he has the audacity to…I want to punch his teeth in.’

‘Not worth it.’ She dismissed. ‘Mike?’ He looked at her worriedly. ‘I have been fighting with myself since before the divorce about moving back to London, I think, all things considered, I am going to.’ 

He looked at her, scared to hope she was honestly considering such a thing. ‘Whatever you decide, I support your decision.’

‘But…’

‘Well, you hardly think I am going to say no to you moving back when I live there?’

‘I gave notice to my tenants, they have to be out soon. The US isn’t where I want to be.’ 

‘Well, we’ll have to have a nice welcome home for you.’ He held the door open for her. ‘How long is the notice?’

‘Forty-two days. I guess I’ll have to wait til that’s up.’

‘Not really, you can come over sooner if you need to.’

‘Where will I stay Mike?’ She half laughed.

‘With me.’ He smiled. She paused and looked at him. ‘I mean, it makes sense, doesn’t it? I better ring my Mum, she would kill me if she found out about this from the paper.’


End file.
